Always Brothers
by Codywolf
Summary: So this is how I think Counterattack should've ended. Nothing can change how brothers see each other, even when they aren't your brother in blood but bond. A little study into the family of brothers we all know as Ghost Squad.
1. Countering the Counterattack

_So I have this thing about people killing people I like and I've been meaning to type this story up for like ever but had a moment of inspiration last night at like two in the morning, so here it is! Don't hate me, its just somethings have to be done. Clones are not emotionless zombies, they are actual human beings with superhuman powers. If you don't like that don't read it. And YES! I am for Clones and will always be for the clones._

_Sorry if that sounded kinda harsh. I just got done debating Clones with someone who hated them with a passion. So...kinda helped inspire this little ditty. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy my take on a little bit of brotherly concern. _

Cody slowly made his way onto the ship, making it look like he was making sure everyone else was getting on the ship. In reality, he was finding it hard to just leave. Tarkin brushed by him and Cody didn't miss the sneer of disdain from the man. He was nothing but an animal to the man and always would be. Just like...

Cody took a deep breath, stopping at the top of the ramp and kneeling, providing cover fire for the Jedi as they finally moved up the ramp. Fives was in front of them, limping a little but still going. Poor kid. You got used to your brothers dieing...eventually.

Cody saw it coming before anyone else and his cry of warning reached them in time for them to turn and see him jumping into the line of fire from the spider droid. Fives immediately changed direction, running to cover the fallen commander, praying he would get up. He had already lost Echo today, he didn't want to lose the man who had taken time out of his day to check on them, to train them, to be a brother. Obi-wan appeared at his side, blocking shots before jumping high into the air and crashing back down on the spider droid, easily slicing it in half. He turned back to his commander, praying he wasn't losing another good man today.

* * *

><p>Cody slowly came to. He could hear someone speaking to him, calling his name, but he couldn't place it. His chest and side felt tight, restricted, making it hard to breath.<p>

"We must go, Generals. If we stay any longer we risk capture," a cold voice, dripping with disdain, reached his ears.

"My commander is injuried and I don't feel it is safe to move him till we are done checking his injuries," Kenobi, that's who was calling his name. Man, he sounded pissed.

"Ahsoka, take Tarkin back on the ship, go start preflight. I'll make sure everyone else gets on board," Skywalker taking control. Good man, keep everyone calm. He heard a soft voice, then a grumble and then feet moving away.

"I don't think his spin is injured,"Fives soft voice snapped Cody back to reality. The mission, the ambush...Echo. Cody groaned as his body finally made itself known and he tried to twist away from a pair of hands probing his sides.

"Hold him still," Rex's gruff voice filled his ears as a pair of hands gripped his shoulders. "Talk to him, Kenobi, he was calm when you were peaceful."

"I am peaceful," Obi-wan growled. Like hell he was. Cody could hear the tension in his voice. He must look like shit if Obi-wan was picking fights with favorites of the Chancellor.

"Obi-wan, you need to relax. I don't think we want Cody coming round to you being pissed cause then he'll freak out and want to know why," Anakin scolded.

"I'm not...stupid," Cody gasped out, forcing his eyes open finally. Someone had removed his helmet and he had a good view of the top of the hanger. "You...pissed."

"Easy, Cody. You took quite the hit," Obi-wan's face appeared above him, looking releaved. "I thought we have talked about this."

"Yeah...well," Cody shrugged, which was a mistake. Pain erupted from his chest and side and his vision went dark for a couple seconds. When he came back to, Rex was talking.

"His side and chest are banged up good. We'll need to take off his armor to get a good look. I'd say we can load him up," Rex was reasuring Obi-wan. Fives' face had replaced his. Obviously Anakin had pulled Obi-wan away when he had blacked out.

"You with us, sir?" Fives was concerned, badly concerned. What with losing Echo and now this, Cody couldn't blame him.

"I ain't going anywhere," Cody somehow got his arm up and his hand resting on Fives' shoulder. "I promise."

Fives' face relaxed and Cody sensed him fumbling with his helmet. Something he had witnessed Fives and Echo doing a lot,"I got his helmet, boss. Figured you'd want it and all..."

Cody swallowed, nodding gingerly. His voice came out husky,"Thanks, kid. Now get me on the damn ship."

* * *

><p>Cody figured he must've blacked out when they had loaded him up because next thing he knew he was comfortable and heavily drugged. He knew he was drugged cause everything felt fuzzy and nothing hurt. Which probably was a good thing, but not really. At least the pain kept his mind off of the stupid shit he had just done. He could've died and where would Fives be then? Brotherless and without a guide. He needed to make sure the kid was ok.<p>

Cody forced his eyes open, seeing a lot of white before everything solidified and transformed into a ceiling. Ok, his current guess was a med bay if they had gotten to a cruiser. If they were still on the ship, then a private bunk or something close. He tried to sit up, but his entire right side, from his hip up to his neck exploded in pain. His vision went black as he felt himself fall back, struggling to breath. He didn't notice the voices till the pain had passed, leaving him breathless and exhausted.

"I told you he would try to get up."

"So?"

"I just told you. That's all."

"Are two quite finished now?" Obi-wan's amused voice, but slightly worried voice became definite, possibly the closest.

"Yes, sir," the two, very familar, very similar yet so different voices was music to Cody's ears. One, for sure, was Five's, very carefree but commanding. The other one...the other one...

"Echo," Cody gasped, trying to sit up again, ignoring the massive wave of pain slamming into him as he tried to focus onto the bed next to him. He ignored the concerned looks on their faces as he looked the being over, making sure he wasn't imagining it. He was about to get up so he could actually touch the being when Obi-wan forced him back down.

"Easy, Cody. Easy. Relax, just relax," Obi-wan spoke softly, not removing his hand from Cody's left shoulder as he stood over him. Cody struggled weakly against him, trying to look at the figure in the other bed.

"Maybe I should've taken another room," the being frowned, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and sitting up. Fives moved to stand next to him, looking protective.

"No, he would've done this anyway. He'd be worried about Fives and want to make sure you were alright, so this would have happened anyway," Obi-wan sighed, resting his other hand on Cody's forehead and Cody went limp. "Remember, Cody, it was either this or more drugs."

Cody blinked a couple times, trying to reorient himself. His limbs now felt heavy, useless thanks to Kenobi's little mind trick. This wasn't the first time he'd used it, either. Many a trip Kenobi had either done this or knocked him out just to get Cody to calm down. Not many people knew about Cody's little issue and they wanted to keep it that way.

Cody rolled his head to the side, looking the being over,"Echo?"

"Yeah, boss," Echo smiled a little, watching him cautiously. "Gonna stay in bed?"

Cody nodded weakly, trying to reach out with his right hand and only getting a blast of pain. He came back again to find Obi-wan's face filling his vision, frowning, "Stop moving, Cody, or I will knock you out."

"Right...hurts..."Cody groaned, confused.

"As it should, "Obi-wan scolded softly. "You took quite the hit from a spider droid."

"Didn't hurt...before..." Cody growled, feeling fuzzy again. "Meds...here.

"Wow, he's good," Meds' head appeared next to Obi-wan, smiling slightly. "Just giving you some pain relief. Nothing to knock you out, just numb you a little. Obi-wan says you're being difficult."

"Echo," Cody stated simply, feeling panic coming over him as he tried to turn his head to make sure the kid was still there. He remembered the explosion, Fives yelling and then having to leave, just leaving whatever might have been left of Echo behind.

"Easy, Codes. I'm right here," Cody felt someone take his left hand as Obi-wan moved away, revealing a concerned Echo. "You need to relax."

Cody just squeezed Echo's hand, searching his face, making sure he was real. He knew he was making everyone really worried, but he didn't care. He had to make sure this was real,"You...I saw you..."

He couldn't get it out, but Echo understood, "I'm real, boss, I'm alive. Get some rest and I'll explain when you're not so drugged up. Ok?"

"Don't take...my job..." Cody mumbled as he realized Meds had lied. His eyeslids grew heavy and he fought as hard as he could, but failed. The last thing he heard was the others laughing.

"Wouldn't dream of it, boss."


	2. Answers: Round One

_Ok, first off, thanks to all those who have read this story! I kinda just was thinking this was going to be a one shot, but now it's gonna grow! Yes, I am updating this one before my other projects but those ones need time to age properly, like a good cheese. You can't rush the process. _Not My Time _and _What Shall We Die For? _are in the process of getting plots organized and I want them to be perfect, so I'm going over every single detail. This little baby right here is my break from the organization. _

_Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who pushed for a second chapter! I know I left it off at a cliffhanger and it could have been left at that, but I also made it so it could go farther, so here we go. Into the great beyond! Hopefully you all get your answers soon. _

Cody slowly came to again, very confused. He had dreamed Echo had been alive, had dreamed that the kid had been sitting on the bed next to his and joking with him. Had dreamed that Fives had been alright, that Kenobi was concerned for him. Now, in his mind none of that seemed possibly in the same memory. It went against all logic. Of course, when did logic matter in war? Last he checked, never. But still...he had watched Echo get blown up with his own eyes, had heard Echo's cries of pain with his own ears...

Cody had issues and he knew it. A major fluke in his clone genetics was the ability to care. Yes, his "special" training had given that to him as well, but before the training he'd had the ability to be concerned, to want to make sure everyone was alright. He wasn't a cold hearted feind the Senators liked to make them out to be, only there to do the job and fight the war so the rest of the Republic could keep their hands clean. No, he was capable of emotion but the problem was that being a being of emotion around beings of no emotion made learning how to control said emotion hard. Obi-wan had tried to help and the "special" training had helped, but there were times when he just could do nothing but follow what ever his emotions told him to do. Hence his inability to leave any of his men behind and having to be knocked out if any of his men were injured and he was injured as well.

His temper also got the better of him at times, but thankfully he had a Jedi like Kenobi who understood there was more to a being than just an outer shell. He used his mystic Force a lot of times to keep him from ripping beings to shreds. Hence why most people saw him as a calm, collected being. Obi-wan caught onto his emotions before they could go anywhere.

Speaking of Obi-wan...he needed to get up and go check on his men. Cody opened his eyes and tried to force himself up with both arms, only to be overpowered by a wave of pain radiating from his right side. It completly blindsided him, turning his vision black for a few seconds. When he came back to, someone was talking to him.

"...and then you go and try to get up. I swear, Cody, you really need to start remembering when you are injured and how severe the damage is or Meds is going to throw a fit," and there was the Jedi lecture. Cody sometimes swore Skywalker enjoyed talking to himself. The man would come and visit just so he could talk and look normal, unlike sitting in his quarters talking to himself.

"Shut up, now," Cody growled. No matter how much Kenobi cared for Skywalker, Cody barely tolerated him and Rex. They were like those cute little puppy things parents got their children and then regret fifteen minutes later when the living room is the center of a puppy bomb.

"That is no way to talk to me," Anakin growled, but Cody could hear the laugh behind it. Another joy of the Dynamic Duo, their only goal in life was to make Cody's miserable. Cody forced his eyes back open to see Anakin leaning over him, his face inches from Cody's. Cody reacted on instinct and punched Anakin in the shoudler, forcing him away.

"Personal space!" Cody snapped, happy to see that Anakin was gingerly rubbing his shoulder. Laughter reached his ears and he turned his head slowly to the left. Obi-wan was sitting in a chair next to his bed, smiling.

"You deserved that, Anakin, and you know it," Obi-wan focused back on his datapad. "We all know Cody doesn't like rude awakenings."

"It wasn't rude!" Anakin looked horrified.

"You had your face inches from his face. Rude, man, very rude. Especially after he tried to get up," Fives' laughter drew Cody's eyes past Obi-wan, confirming that his supposed dream was not a dream. Fives was sitting on the bed again, crosslegged and in his fatigues. Echo sat next to him, his back on the wall and his legs stretched over Fives', smirking as he threw a wad of flimsy at Anakin.

"And in case you forgot, he's been through a traumatic event. I did come back from the dead," Echo huffed, still smirking as Anakin rounded on him.

"Sir?" Cody focused back on Obi-wan, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but he wanted to be here when Echo revealed how he survived. You know I can't stop him when he gets all fluffed up," Obi-wan shrugged, looking up from his datapad. The smile slipped from his face as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, confused, the usual," Cody shrugged then winched. Bad idea. "Can I sit up?"

"If you can handle it," Obi-wan ignored the three behind him argueing as he stood, moving to Cody's side. "But I am going to help."

"I wasn't going to not let you," Cody sighed before carefully pushing up with his left arm. His right side complained, but he refused to give up. He felt a hand push on his back and he was carefully helped into a seated position. Obi-wan added some more pillows behind him before letting go, frowning. Cody gave him a weak glare, "Don't say it."

"I wasn't going to," Obi-wan let a small smile grace his features. Cody sighed and focused back on the others, staring at them silently. Echo was the first to notice and waved the others off, effectivly silencing them.

"Yes?"

"Tell me," Cody said bluntly. He felt drained from just sitting up, so he knew that he wasn't going to last long sitting up. Probably from the drugs and the injury, however extensive it may be.

"Are you up to it right now, sir?" Echo frowned, taking in Cody's pale complextion.

"Now, Echo, please," Cody frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," Echo nodded, glancing at the others. "I honestly have no idea for sure how I survived the blast..."


	3. Answers: Round Two

Echo took a deep breath and continued," I remember climbing the ramp and looking back at you guys. Then there was a flash of light and then nothing. I woke up and found myself lying in the middle of the burning ship. My armor was pretty scorched but I was only a little crispy. I got myself out and went in search of you guys. I showed up just as they were loading you up, sir."

Cody blinked, trying to think. The ship had been blasted and somehow Echo had survived. His helmet had somehow ended up outside of the ship while he remained inside. It just wasn't possible. Obi-wan must've been thinking along the same lines because there were deep frown lines on his forehead, "That is quite interesting, Echo, but I still don't understand how you survived."

"Master Piell," Anakin murmured and they all turned to him. He continued, "Master Piell must've tried to save him and didn't realize he had. That's why he never said anything about it."

"A Force Push would explain it or even shielding through the Force,"Obi-wan nodded. "Its just good to have you back. Both of you."

"I wasn't going anywhere," Cody growled, which earned him a glared from Obi-wan.

"Don't push it, Cody."

"Yes, sir. Not pushing anything, sir."

"Cody."

"I wasn't pushing it."

"Cody."

"Meds drugged me, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Kriff."

Everyone else laughed, earning a glare from Cody. Echo shook his head, "Sir, I think you need to rest."

"I'm not hurt that bad," Cody growled, trying to push himself up and failing.

"Right, boss man, not that bad," Fives shook his head. "I'll believe that in a few hundred years or so."

"Is he being difficult again?" Meds sauntered in at that moment, hands in his coat pockets as he moved to stand by Cody's bed, raising an eyebrow. "You're suppose to be lying down, not sitting."

"I wanted to sit up," Cody growled stubbornly.

"I'm sure you did, but you really should be lying down and resting. Ever heard of that?" Meds shook his head.

"Resting? Yeah, its what everyone else does while I work," Cody shrugged then winced. "How's the kid?"

"Really? Fine, I humor you. Echo is a little burned and bruised, but he should be good to go in a day or so. You, on the other hand, are staying here where I can keep an eye on you. I don't care what you say, either," Meds shot Cody a glare, shutting him up. "You've got severe bruising and burns up and down your right side. You fractured quite a few ribs and have a few nice cracks in your shoulder region. You bruised your collar bone and don't even get me started on your arm. You'r lucky its not in a cast, mister."

"When can I start training again?" Cody asked, as though he hadn't heard anything of what Meds had said.

"When I say you can, which is when I clear you, which will be in at least two weeks. And that maybe for light training, not active duty," Meds growled.

"Ok, so tomorrow I can go to the shooting range," Cody nodded and Obi-wan noticed he was trying not to smile. So, he was just pissing Meds off for fun.

"NO! You can not use or move your right arm at all! And that is FINAL!" Meds hissed, rounding on the others. "OUT! My patients need to rest, not encouragement."

"Lets go, Fives, before we get eaten," Anakin laughed as he threw an arm around Fives and they both sauntered out together.

Obi-wan focused on Cody, who nodded. Obi-wan helped Cody ly back down before giving him a hard look, ignoring Meds' glare at his back, "Listen to him, Cody, or I will make you."

"Fine," Cody huffed, nodding. Obi-wan turned to Echo.

"Make sure he does what he's told. You're his offical babysitter till he's released," Obi-wan gave Echo a small smile. "Report to me if he starts to throw a fit."

"Yes, sir," Echo smiled as Obi-wan left the room.

Meds let out a sigh, "Please, both of you, just rest for now. That's all I ask."

"I'll make sure he does," Echo nodded, noticing Cody's eyes starting to droop.

"Thanks, kid," Meds rested a hand on Echo's shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

"Its good to be back," Echo nodded and Meds left. He looked over at Cody, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Sir, just pass out already."

"I will, don't worry, "Cody focused on Echo. He looked at him long and hard, making Echo want to fidget. He finally spoke, his voice soft, "You scared me today, kid. I'm not gonna lie, I was terrified."

Echo blinked. His commander actually feeling fear? Cody continued, "You and Fives, you've become as much a part of my squad as any of my men. My squad isn't just a bunch of men, kid, its a band of brothers and somehow I got the lucky job of being sort of a...a father to all of them. Losing even one of them hurts...a lot. Obi-wan can tell you its hard on me. When I thought you had died...it was harder than any of the others because you weren't just a son to me, you were...are my little brother, Echo. You and Fives both. I don't want anything happening to either of you. But you proved something today, Echo."

"What?" Echo asked softly.

"That you and Fives don't me protecting you. You both can take good care of yourselves. I've been...a little overprotective of you two and I need to pull back a bit. You two are good soldiers, Echo, and good men. Don't let anyone tell you differently," Cody laid his head back, letting his eyes close.

"Thank you...Cody," Echo spoke softly as he heard Cody's breathing even out. Ok, so the man was certifiably insane, but he was one hell of a brother and nothing would ever change that.

_Well, this is for sure the end of this one! I hope you liked it. If anyone has any requests for any future stories from me or any suggestions for any of my other stories, I will gladly take them into consideration! Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
